


Operation ‘Pick up Salt’.

by itsozzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots of blushing, M/M, awkward crush realization, boys n shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsozzy/pseuds/itsozzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka gives Tsukishima a piggy back ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **update 12.3.16** : there's been a small revamp. ch2 coming soon. ;3c

It all started when Nishinoya managed to successfully pick up a startled Kageyama. The libero hefted the lanky teen up from behind, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Kageyama’s feet left the ground, his arms flailed at the sudden loss of support. They ended up falling into a mass of limbs, crushing a hysterically laughing Hinata beneath them. 

After the excitement had dwindled, Noya ushered Tanaka closer to whisper into his ear what he considered to be a genius idea. _Try to pick up Tsukishima: Operation Pick up Salt._

Of course, Ryuu couldn’t turn down such an extreme and exciting challenge! But he’d need a little help. So the two schemed up a plan: Tanaka would approach from the front, Noya from the back. Then they’d attack!

* * *

“Oi, Shittyshima.” Ryuu provokes, attempting to steal the blond’s attention away from Yamaguchi. He doesn't turn at first, so he nudges elbows it's him. So when he succeeds, his lips curl into a taunting snarl. 

Noya sneaks into position behind them, signaling he's ready to go. Everything is falling into line perfectly.

“What is it, Tanaka-san?” Despite a deadpan expression, words are laced with undertones of toxicity. Its as if he’s ready to pick a fight. Tanaka can't help but let out a bark of a laugh. The first year’s expression twists. 

Nishinoya signals he’s ready. 

“Oh, nothing. Nevermind. I forgot what I was gonna say.” Tanaka turns on his heels, and as soon as his back is completely facing Tsukishima, Nishinoya shoves his knees into the pits of the blond’s legs. His knees immediately give out, but Tanaka is there to catch him and pull him up onto his back. 

Tsukishima’s entire face flushes, from the tips of his ears to the nape of his neck. He’s too stunned to kick or smack at the second year, who has started gallivanting around the gymnasium with him still on his back. 

“T-Tanaka-san! What the hell, put me down!” 

Ryuu dares a quick glance back when Tsukishima’s protests tingle his ears. He regrets it instantly; his own cheeks exploding with color. He was not expecting to see that sort of reaction! “N-No way in hell, man.” His grip tightens on the thighs around his waist, forcing the first year to stay put. 

The laughter of their teammates is almost unbearable to the flustered Tsukishima’s ears. Despite being taller than Tanaka, he’s definitely not stronger. He can’t pry his legs loose. He sputters, defeated. Fingers grip tightly onto Tanaka’s shoulders as he attempts to hide his face at all costs. 

Operation ‘Pick up Salt’ successful. 

When Ryuu finally stops and decides the relentless tomfoolery is enough, he awkwardly bends at the knee to let Tsukishima down. He’s left standing dumbfounded when the blond walks away without a word, hand desperately trying to cover his blisteringly red face. He leaves the gymnasium immediately, a worried Yamaguchi right on his heel. 

Nishinoya steps up beside Tanaka, eyes owlishly blinking at the retreating first year’s back. “Say, Ryuu… Did you see how red his face was?” 

“Yeah…” Tanaka’s sure his own face isn’t any better. He can feel the heat radiating off his cheeks, ears, neck. Damn.

“I think he likes you, man.”

“—! N-Noya-san!”

“I guess you got a thing for him too, huh?”

“WHAT!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'm in love with that idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was supposed to be a joke but here we are
> 
> also this was posted on mobile without a beta reader so pls forgive any mistakes

Tsukishima sprints outside and through the corridor, leaving the sliding doors open behind him. He escapes around the back of the gymnasium, ignoring the apprehensive footsteps of Yamaguchi following behind him.

  
Embarrassing... Absurd... _Inconceivable_!

  
His breath wavers with the growing lump in his throat. He can still hear everyone laughing at him, still see their faces contort into hysterics. Shuddering out a sigh, Tsukishima leans his back against the gym's mossy exterior.

  
Slowly, as if in disbelief, he places trembling fingertips to his burning cheeks.

  
How is it possible that he’s still able to feel the firm grip of Tanaka’s hands on his thighs? The warmth radiating off of him and breadth of his back? He’s even able to smell the slight scent of sweat and laundry detergent from his jersey.

  
Dammit! He rubs his hand over the moist skin on the back of his burning neck. How is he going to face everyone after running away like that?

  
“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi finally decides to call out, but Tsukishima is so busy reliving the last five minutes he can't hear his name being called. “Tsukki?”

  
Tsukishima slides down the wall to rest on the damp grass. The voices of his teammates in the gym makes the hairs on his arms prickle.

  
Are they talking about him? What is Tanaka doing?

  
He regrets not looking back to see his face before leaving.

  
Just what type of disgusted expression was he wearing when Nishinoya outed his feelings?

  
Bile starts to rise up his throat just as Yamaguchi crouches beside him, hand clasping the ball of his shoulder ( but they subconsciously pinch together and away from him in response ). He swallows thickly, attempting to avoid his gaze.

  
“Tsukki… They were just playing around. Nishinoya-san teased Kageyama too.” But Kageyama doesn't **like** Nishinoya, Tsukishima thinks bitterly to himself. “And besides, didn't you see how red Tanaka-san’s face got when he looked at you?”

  
Tsukishima blinks, blinks, and blinks again. What? He didn't notice, no… But that's impossible, right? Tanaka has a thing for Kiyoko, doesn't he? He must've been red from trying not to laugh. There’s no way! He shakes his head dismissively. “Don't try to make me feel better, Yamaguchi.”

  
The sound Yamaguchi makes catches Kei off guard. He snaps his head up to ask why he just uncharacteristically scoffed at him, only to see the most disappointed and/or disapproving expression he's ever witnessed on Tadashi’s face.

  
“Tsukki… are you actually, maybe, stupid?” Yamaguchi huffs through his nose, pointedly furrowing his brows.

  
Tsukishima doesn't know how to react. He's torn between being offended at the insult and curious as to why Yamaguchi would even say that to begin with. Unless he actually is stupid… What is he missing here? “What are you talking about?”

  
For someone so intellectually capable, Tsukishima sure is slow to understand positive body language. Yamaguchi pinches the bridge of his nose. “Come on, Tsukki! You see everything on the court, but you can't see the way Tanaka-san tries so hard to be normal around you?! And the looks he gives you when he thinks you're not looking!”

  
Is that why Tanaka blushed and refused to let him down after looking back at him? Tsukishima’s cheeks alight all over again at Yamaguchi’s explanation. He opens his mouth to speak, falters on a stutter. “I, I haven't noticed.”

  
“Well that much is obviously clear.” Yamaguchi’s expression softens. He even allows a quiet titter to pass his lips. “Tanaka-san probably feels really guilty for embarrassing you.” He reassuringly clasps his fists in front of his chest. “You know why? Because it's also obviously clear that he likes you, Tsukki.”

  
Tsukishima looks fixedly up at Yamaguchi, wide eyed and slack jawed. Is he speaking the truth? Or just a wishful opinion? Lips part to ask how he's so certain, but the words don't even make it to the tip of his tongue. He blurts something else out instead.

  
“I think, I’m in love with that idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep an eye out for chapter three ;3c
> 
> and if anyone is interested in beta reading for me hmu i'm in need

**Author's Note:**

> be a super sweetie and leave a review or comment on ur thoughts, ya?? they help motivate me to write so much and bring such a huge smile to my face!!


End file.
